


Give your hearts

by Hatchered



Category: Band of Brothers, Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: F/M, Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-01-13
Updated: 2016-01-13
Packaged: 2018-05-13 19:32:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,141
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5714482
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hatchered/pseuds/Hatchered
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sometimes the best revenge towards something ruthless isn't to attack head on, but more often than not that is what's suggested. Because humanity never learns when to give up...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Give your hearts

**Author's Note:**

> Basically, I'm obsessed with Attack on Titan and I've been toying with the idea of writing a Band Of Brothers AU fic ever since Ed (aka my favourite ginger papaya) started teaching me about this anime, and now after watching the actual show during Christmas, this has happened. Bits of it ARE going to be very similar to the show, especially seeing as two of the characters are going to be from the Shiganshina district like Eren, Mikasa and Armin, but I'm hopefully going to be able to steer it all in a different direction. 
> 
> This will mainly be focusing on Ed's and mine's OCs, Mick and Claire, and Skip and Malarkey, but a few other BoB guys might be making apperances here and there, or be mentioned just for the fun of it. Sobel's going to be in it 100%, so get ready for him insulting people. It's great. 
> 
> Lastly, this WILL be spoilery if you haven't seen the show/read the bit of the manga that has yet been made into anime, especially in this first chapter, so if you don't want to be spoiled about what happens in the first few episodes, this isn't a fic for you. Anyway, enjoy!

There was a lingering shadow, cast onto the ground and making it seem as if the sun had decided nothing was to be in the light anymore. He had been used to those kinds of shadows before, had seen them been cast by the walls around the city, and even rested in them on a hot day, but this shadow was different. So very different and so very unyielding. 

Wide eyes shifted upwards, towards crumbling stone and fading smoke, and for the first time in years, there was a sharp fear in his stomach as he heard the rumbles of heavy footsteps. _The wall had been breached, the Titans were coming, they were all going to die. **Unless they ran.**_

He didn't need for his mother to push him back from the wall, for her to tell him to run, because he was already going, trusting she would follow as his feet set into motion on the dusty street. There were others all around him, running along with him, fleeing from the oncoming disaster, and in the chaos, there was no time to stop. No time to think or make sure of things that otherwise would have been obvious. All he could do was run, and hope they would all make it out alive. 

–

He wasn't sure how he made it onto a boat, or how he managed to find people he knew, but it happened, and soon he was huddled in the back together with his best friend, the two staring back at the city they were leaving, silently hoping that their families had made it out alive. Because neither of them had seen their parents or anyone else since they had left the streets they had grown up on, and with the masses of people still queueing for the last boat and by the inner gate, there was no saying where anyone was. _None of them wanted to even think the thought that their parents might not make it out alive._

–

The memory of that day and the people they ended up losing would haunt them all for years, together with the knowledge that what had been their home district had been crushed to rubble under the feet of Titans. Their old district and the area that had rested between Wall Maria and Wall Rose was now nothing more than another place where the Titans could thrive. 

For those who had survived, life became anything but easy. With the added number of people, food soon became scarce, and the refugees from the lost territories were looked upon with irritation, and the Garrison men manning the streets were often the cause of fights with the more hotheaded of those who had fled the fate that had befallen so many during the Titan attack. They didn't want to listen to the insults without doing anything, when it was their dead family and friends that were the target of the insults, but there was not to be done when their opponents were armed, and the refugees wasn't.

But the suffering wouldn't be over just because they had moved within Wall Rose, because the people were packed tight and the food supplies kept dwindling for every day, and in a last desperate attempt to retake the lost territory, people were sent out to fight. 250 000 people would die, the population would fall with another 20%, and it would leave Mick and Claire determined to joined the Scouts. To get revenge on the Titans for their dead mothers and fathers. 

–

Fists slammed against her chest and back as her previously slouched position was straightened, and her eyes flitted from the dusty ground and to the drill instructor's position. One look at the man where he stood, straight and serious, told her enough for her to know she was going to dislike him. 

As the drill instructor started to move, moving from cadet to cadet, voice echoing over the open area, she found herself turning her attention elsewhere, eyes instead shifting to the back of her best friend's head where he stood before her. 

It hadn't been long since either of them had left Shiganshina, only enough for them to have lost their fathers to war, and to get word that one of her brothers had been injured, manning the walls. Their mothers had already been dead for months, killed in the attack on their district, and no word had come from the other two brothers in the Military Police, but either had doubted they were safe, up there within Wall Sina. 

The sound of the drill instructor shouting at a nearby cadet caused her focus to shift back, back straightening again so that she would be able to get a proper view of the next person to have profanities shouted in his face. 

“Your name, cadet?” The drill instructor was standing dangerously close, dark eyes narrowed and hands ready to grip the other man's shoulders was he to misbehave. 

“Donald Malarkey, sir!” Fist slammed against the young man's chest as he straightened up, red hair gleaming momentarily in the faint sunshine. 

“Malarkey, huh? Isn't that slang for bullshit?” There were spread chuckles at the drill instructor's words, some cadets sending the red head amused glances, actions which only lead to sharp glares from the drill instructor. 

“Yes, sir!” Despite the distance, her eyes registered the rush of blood to the young man's head, his ears slowly turning red with the embarrassment of the situation. 

“And where are you from?” 

“From within Wall Maria, south of the Trost district, sir.” The words caught her by surprise, and she could see a slight passing surprise on the drill instructor's face as well as he studied the red head again, almost as if trying to decide whether he was to let him off the hook or not. 

“So that means you ran from the Titans, like a dog with its tail between its legs, huh?” The words caused heat to rise to the red heads cheeks, turning them a deep red that almost clashed with his hair, and Claire found herself narrowing her eyes in the drill instructor's direction. There had been many times she had had insults thrown in her face for her flight from Shiganshina, but she had expected better from a drill instructor. They all knew that the people who had fled had seen terrible things, and that it was nothing that was a joking matter. 

Malarkey's murmured _“Yes, sir.”_ was almost lost to Claire as the drill instructor turned his attention to his next victim, but his name was slotted into place in her mind, together with a reminder that he could be a possible ally. Because with the plan she had had ever since Mick and her had decided to join the army, they'd need all the allies they could get...

**Author's Note:**

> Short lil' explanation of some things, because I like lil' lists:
> 
> \- Claire and Mick's mothers both died in Shiganshina. It's unclear HOW they died, seeing as neither of the kids saw it happening, but they are persumed eaten, as both families lived close to the wall (actually, they shared a super crowded house, which is great as heckie. I love my children).  
> \- Their fathers died in the war that followed upon the flight inside Wall Rose, where a lot of the refugees were sent out to fight and try to reclaim the land within Wall Maria, and also died. Mick never 100% knew his father, but he does know him better here than he did in the actual WWII setting he's created for. Claire's father did, however, know Mick's father, seeing as they used to be friends, and later ended up fighting together in the war.  
> \- There are three brothers connected to Mick and Claire in this, which are all briefly mentioned, and who are going to possibly show up more later: Claire's older brothers, Harry and James, and Mick's half brother Cael (who was his father's son with another woman, that he lived with until all the shit went down). Cael and Harry are both in the Military Police, and has been for a few years now, while James is in the Garrison, where he was also injured when the Titans attacked Wall Maria.


End file.
